I Stand by You, I Die With You
by DoveOfSoulAndLife
Summary: The final battle. The doors must be closed. Which one will go? Or should I say who will go? An oath to keep with a final breath. The line of the prophesy that will determine who. An angst filled story. Dedicated to those who made me so happy my parents thought I was high. Read to see who they are. It's better than it sounds. Author of True Power.


**Hey this is DoveOfSoulAndLife. Man my name is long. Remind me not to chose a username when drunk and cute couple fluff.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Don't hate me. This is sad.**

**I own Percy Jackson. Who am I kidding I don't. Besides if I did you'd be throwing tomatoes, rocks and knives at me**

**Dedicated to all those people that made me especially happy after reading my other stories.**

_Kiezack God of Awesomeness_

_ArtemisApollo97_

_Nightshade321_

_Puckerbina Percabeth Rules_

_All of you rock._

**_To the story that I wrote._**

**_I stand by you, I die with you._**

PERCY POV

The final battle with Gaea. It was a battle that left people yearning for revenge against Gaea. Many campers died in both camps. Even more wounded.

The gods had joined forces with the demigods and were doing everything it takes to win.

The battle had taken a personal tone on many. Even me. Paul had been possessed and killed it left mom devastated. Amphitrite had joined the giants and left dad. But at least mom and dad got back together. Moms now a goddess. The goddess on tides and sea life. Artemis was happy with the 'tide' tittle because she could work with mom. Octavian had turned into a traitor. It was a hard blow on Camp Jupiter. In the end Apollo himself had to kill Octavian. This just made everyone fight harder.

The giants had been defeated along with the evil monsters.

At the moment the seven, Thalia and Nico were fighting Gaea. The gods had to heal people that were affected but the giants that were made to go up against them and chant some spell to extend their time in Tartarus since the doors were still closed.

"Give up Demigods." Gaea yelled. "You are no match for me."

She made a complicated gesture with her hands and vines came out of the ground and trapped Piper in a cage. The flowers on the vines started emitting a weird gas and Piper started coughing. Leo and Jason raced to her help.

Gaea stretched her giant hand and knocked Annabeth of her feet. She picked her up and threw her into the sky.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

I saw Athena's horrified expression as she tuned into an owl and caught Annabeth in her talons. Letting out a sigh of relief I tuned back to Gaea.

"See children of the Big Three you are no match for me." She said.

"Oh ya? Then take this." Thalia said throwing the biggest lightning bolt I have ever seen her summon at Gaea.

It fried a whole straight though her chest. Dirt started seeping into the injury.

"I am the earth. I can't die,"

I growled. A hurricane of ice and water started forming around me. Thalia was floating in the air with a storm around her and Nico had a pitch black aura around him as his lips formed inaudible words.

Taking a glance at Pipers reaction a saw a knife sticking out of Reyna's stomach who had come to help Piper and Jason carrying her toward Apollo. Piper herself was collapsed in Leo's arms and was shivering. Leo had a dim orange glow around him. I realized he was controlling the heat so that Piper would warm up. I wonder what's up with the new couples.

Turing back to Gaea I threw ice barge after ice barge, but I could feel my powers weakening. Looking at Thalia I saw sweat beading on her forehead and Nico growing paler than normal.

A sudden ball of energy and warmth encompassed me.

"Ready son?" My dad asked.

"Never been readier" I replied smirking.

I saw Zeus beside Thalia and Hades beside Nico.

Then I saw all the Olympians and the minor gods and gods lined up behind us. They began chanting in Greek and I somehow knew the words.

_True to our oath, we banish you once again,_

_Sleep in serenity, but don't awake,_

_Stay in Tartarus, and think about your mistakes,_

_As the fates know it, you shall stay._

_The gods of Greek and Romans unite,_

_Leave Gaea and never awake._

By the fourth line everyone had joined in.

Gaea had encompassed in a pure white glow, whiter than snow, then a whole opened up at her feet. She fell in and the hole closed up.

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Mom came up to me and hugged me since she was a goddess too and fought in the war.

"You did it again Percy." She said crying.

"We did mom. We did." I replied.

Suddenly the cheers died down and Zeus' booming voice took over.

"There is still a matter of who shall close the door." He said. "We know for certain that a child of the underworld and a powerful demigod must go with another."

"I will go" Hazel said. "This is what my second life was for."

"I'm going with her" a frank said.

"A powerful demigod so that's a child of the big three. I'll take that role." Jason said.

Cries of volunteers and protest broke up among the campers and gods.

Making eye contact with my cousins I nodded.

We made our way to the doors and stood at the base.

"LISTEN UP!" Nico shouted drawing attention to us.

"We'll do it." Thalia said.

Instantly yells broke out.

"Percy I am not losing you again." Annabeth cried her eyes shining with desperation.

I shook my head sadly at her.

"Son don't do it." My dad said.

"Listen to your uncle Nico." Hades pleaded.

"Thalia don't do it." Artemis said.

My mom's eyes glistened but she nodded in my direction. I smiled on return. She broke down crying in dads arms who held her tightly.

"Just listen. Nico is the child of the underworld he's been there before." I said.

"And Percy is the most powerful demigod there is." Nico added which I rolled my eyes to.

"Plus theirs no way in Hades am I going to leave my little bros in their by themselves." Thalia said wrapping her arms around out shoulders and missing the look of hurt that flashed across Jason's eyes.

"Not to mention the oath. We promised each other we would stay beside each other until we died and that's what we are going to do." I said.

"An oath to keep with the final breath." Apollo whispered but everyone heard him.

Sullen acceptation flew across everyone's shoulders.

Travis and Connor stood by each other with Katie leaning on Travis. Finally Tratie happened.

Annabeth was sobbing in her mother's arms who nodded at me.

Artemis was smiling at Thalia through her tears.

Hades was smiling sadly at Nico.

Will was trying to comfort Kayla his sister who had treated me as her older brother.

Clarisse was shaking her head but smiled.

Leo had holding a crying Piper and had Jason glaring at him. (A.N. I decided to change up the couples a little since I was torn with Leo/Piper and Jason/Piper)

Lastly I looked at mom and dad. Dad had mom in a firm embrace. I knew he would take care of mom. Dad mouthed _you are the true son of the sea god and I will never forget you, _At me.

Turing I took the step into Tartarus. The doors started closing and we pushed the doors shut. Immediately I sensed that dad was upset and was causing storms, I guess Thalia's and Nico's dads were doing something similar.

"Hey Perce are we going to make it?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know" I replied truthfully.

"I'm glad I'm with my sister and brother." Nico said.

"All I know is that I stand by you and I die with you." I said.

**There you go a very sad oneshot about the doors closing.**

**Should I do a sequel to this?**

**I'm thinking that they get out and the seven get offered godhood? But is Percy willing to leave his cousins.**

**Ten reviews equals sequel or if the people that review are very very nice.**

**Please please review. Click that review button.**


End file.
